Little!
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Dia adalah adik kecil yang berhasil membuatku berpikir, bahwa cinta tidak sepenuhnya mutlak. Seperti apa yang kukatakan selama ini-Lee Donghae. [Donghae/Hyukjae]


**...**

 **Little!**

 **A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **Romance, Family, Fluff**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Dia adalah adik kecil yang berhasil membuatku berpikir, bahwa cinta tidak sepenuhnya mutlak. Seperti apa yang kukatakan selama ini.─Lee Donghae.**

 **...**

 **January 3, 2003**

Donghae memperhatikan bagaimana bocah kecil yang ia perkirakan berumur kurang lebih lima tahun itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Disampingnya, ibu dari bocah tersebut tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus surai coklat milik anak semata wayangnya, sementara kedua matanya berkali-kali berpindah objek dari menatap ibu Donghae kemudian beralih ke arah dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Donghae tersentak saat tangan ibunya mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. Wanita berumur akhir tigapuluhan tersebut menunduk untuk menatap Donghae, memperhatikan wajahnya sebelum membuka suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua iris hitam bocah berumur empatbelas tahun itu membelalak kaget.

"Donghae, ini Lee Hyukjae. Dia akan menjadi adikmu untuk sementara."

Terasa seperti terkena petir di siang bolong. Donghae yang terbiasa hidup menjadi anak tunggal jelas tidak bisa menerima begitu saja kedatangan orang lain di dalam keluarganya. Kata 'adik' langsung diproses di dalam otaknya, menjadi seseorang yang berumur lebih kecil dari dirinya yang akan mendapatkan perhatian lebih dan membuatnya seperti disingkirkan seiring dengan penambahan _title_ kakak. Dan juga, penjelas manis yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang lebih besar akan lebih mampu menjaga diri dan bersikap mandiri dari yang lebih muda.

 _Tsk,_ yang benar saja!

" _Eomma_ ─"

"Leeteuk _ajjumma_ , teman _eomma_ ini, harus menemani suaminya yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Mereka akan berpindah-pindah negara setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Jadi, karena mereka tidak bisa membawa Hyukjae berpindah terus-terusan, mereka menitipkan Hyukjae disini bersama kita sampai mereka bisa kembali menetap di Seoul. Dan selama itu, kau mau menerima Hyukjae sebagai adikmu, kan?"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, kening Donghae mengerut kecil. Inginnya ia menolak, tidak mau menerima Hyukjae karena takut kasih sayang orang tuanya terbagi gara-gara bocah kecil yang selalu memasang tampang datarnya itu. Tapi, begitu melihat tatapan memohon ibunya dan juga tatapan hangat dari ibu si bocah, mau tak mau Donghae mengangguk juga. Toh, bocah itu tidak terlihat membahayakan. Ia juga ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kakak yang selalu uring-uringan karena adiknya berbuat nakal, persis seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh teman-temannya selama ini.

"Iya, _eomma_." Jawab Donghae datar. Membuat helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir ibunya dan tatapan berterimakasih yang dikeluarkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Terimakasih, Donghae. Tolong bantu untuk menjaga Hyukjae kami. Kami pasti akan segera datang menjemputnya begitu pekerjaan suamiku selesai." Ujar Leeteuk lembut. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Donghae, lalu kembali beralih pada anaknya dengan posisi berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badan mereka. "Dan kau, Lee Hyukjae, jangan bersikap nakal, oke? _Eomma_ akan segera kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan membuat keluarga Heechul _ajjumma_ marah."

Hyukjae kecil mengangguk pelan. "Iya, _eomma_."

"Anak pintar." Leeteuk tersenyum senang. "Heechul _~ah_ , terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Setiap bulan aku akan mengirimi uang untuk biaya kebutuhan Hyukjae. Katakan juga bila ada perlu apa-apa. Aku dan Youngwoon sangat berterimakasih padamu dan Hankyung." Ucapnya tulus. Kembali berdiri untuk menunduk pada Heechul yang buru-buru menahan pundaknya.

"Tidak usah begitu, Teuki _~ah_. Kita sahabat, bukan?" sergah Heehcul sambil tertawa. "Nah, pergilah. Percayakan urusan Hyukjae pada kami. Kami pasti akan menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin. Seperti apa yang kulakukan pada Donghae kecilku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." tukas Donghae, memprotes kata-kata ibunya yang terdengar begitu berlebihan. Dia sudah memasuki tahap remaja. Kenapa ibunya itu masih tetap menganggapnya seperti anak kecil?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Seperti Donghae besarku." Ralat Heechul sambil menyeringai jahil. Leeteuk bahkan tertawa saat mendengar dengusan Donghae yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh disini. Hanya Hyukjae yang menatap mereka masih dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Heechul _~ah_. Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu. Dan Donghae, _ajjumma_ pergi dulu ya?" Leeteuk kembali tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus rambut Donghae yang mengangguk kecil, sebelum kembali menatap anaknya dengan tatapan hangat yang menyorot kesedihan. " _Eomma_ pergi dulu, Hyuk _ie_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Eomma_ menyayangimu, sayang."

Saat itu Donghae berpikir Hyukjae akan menangis meraung-raung dan menahan Leeteuk agar tidak pergi. Persis seperti apa yang dibayangkannya tentang anak kecil pada umumnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Bocah itu tidak menangis keras, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan hanya mengeluarkan isakan tertahan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang memegang baju ibunya dengan erat.

" _Eomma_ cepat kembali." Gumamnya. Leeteuk yang tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, mengelus rambut coklat anaknya dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya Heechul berinisiatif untuk mengambil Hyukjae kecil dari Leeteuk, walaupun sedikit tidak tega saat anak itu meronta kecil, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sedih. Leeteuk tersenyum sendu, mencium kening Hyukjae cukup lama kemudian berpamitan pergi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae kecil yang kembali meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata kecilnya, diiringi dengan Donghae yang terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

 **::Little!::**

Sudah empat hari Hyukjae tinggal di rumah barunya. Dan sudah empat hari juga ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam didepannya itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit penasaran. Lupakan dengan sikap acuh laki-laki yang mendapat peran sebagai 'kakaknya' di rumah itu, ia lebih mirip seperti _hitler_ kecil yang tak tanggung-tanggung akan menghukum orang jika permintaannya ditolak.

 _Dia itu absolute_. Itulah yang dikatakannya setiap ada orang yang berani menentangnya. Benar-benar tipikal Tuan muda yang arogan.

"Donghae _hyung_."

Donghae menoleh begitu suara bernada datar itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar, tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan balas menatap kedua manik kelam yang kini menatapnya dengan sama datarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Hyukjae mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada bocah empatbelas tahun tersebut. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap datar seolah-olah hanya itu ekspresi yang ia punya. Padahal Donghae jelas-jelas sudah melihat ekspresi lain yang terpancar dari wajah lugu itu. Ekspresi sedih, tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Apa itu _absolute_?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Bibir tipis itu mendadak memunculkan sebuah lengkungan kecil. Lebih mirip seperti seringaian orang jahat begitu 'adik kecilnya' yang lugu bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau tahu? _Absolute_ itu mutlak. Sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi, tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Tidak terbantahkan dan berarti selamanya." Jawabnya tenang. "Seperti perintah dan perkataanku. Itu mutlak. Tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya. Karena apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran."

"Oh, begitu." Hyukjae kecil mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, Donghae _hyung_ itu mutlak. Tidak bisa dibantah."

"Ya, benar. Dan itu artinya kau juga tidak bisa membantahku."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membantahmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku itu mutlak." Jawab Donghae singkat. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, mulai kesal dengan bocah itu karena menentangnya tanpa rasa takut. Orang-orang bahkan kebanyakan akan langsung tunduk ketika ia mulai mengatakan hal itu. Auranya yang tidak terbantahkan membuatnya semakin mudah membuat orang lain tunduk dalam sekejap mata.

"Kenapa? Kau bukan orang tuaku, juga bukan Heechul _eomma_ dan Hankyung _appa_. Kau juga tidak mungkin akan selalu benar, kan?" Manik kelam itu menilik dengan tajam, walaupun ekspresi yang keluar tetap sedatar aspal. Ia tidak terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang lugu, hingga membuat Donghae tersentak sebelum kembali tersenyum menyeringai. Tertarik.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menentangku selama ini." Ucapnya tenang. "Dan kau dengan ekspresi datarmu itu, entah kenapa membuatku tertarik."

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Donghae _hyung─"_

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hanya saling menempel dalam beberapa detik. Dan Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka jika bibir itu membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing, ketika ia sedikit menekannya lebih dalam, merasakan manisnya susu stroberi yang masih tersisa di permukaan bibir adik kecilnya.

"Hyukjae _~ya_ , kau adalah adik kecil kesayanganku." Bisiknya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya mampu melongo bingung. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa sejak saat itu Donghae selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menempelkan bibir tipisnya itu dengan bibirnya di setiap kesempatan. Dengan dalih sebagai bentuk rasa kasih sayangnya ia kepada adik kecilnya yang manis.

 **::Little!::**

 **March 23, 2015**

Pagi hari yang biasa.

Hyukjae memasukan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Bersiap untuk turun ke ruang makan sambil menggendong ransel hitam setelah menyisir rambut coklatnya hingga rapi. Ia mengambil jas sekolah yang tergantung pada lemari baju, mengenakannya dengan cepat kemudian turun ke lantai satu, bergabung dengan keluarga 'angkatnya' yang sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Heechul adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, Hyuk _ie_. Cepatlah duduk agar kita bisa segera sarapan."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, tepat disamping pemuda berambut _brunette_ yang sudah diasyikan dengan _gadget-_ nya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyapa, tapi melihat objek yang ingin diajaknya berbicara itu tampak sibuk, Hyukjae jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih untuk mengambil susu stroberi miliknya.

"Pagi, adikku sayang."

"!"

Kedua manik hitam Hyukjae melotot saat pemuda disampingnya itu menyapanya dengan cara mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia seperti orang yang lupa diri jika dihadapkan dengan benda putih tersebut. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menoleh dan mencium Hyukjae dengan gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Donghae terkekeh saat menyadari perubahan wajah adiknya yang tidak terlalu kentara. Hyukjae dengan ekspresi datar andalannya itu, berhasil menguasai dirinya dan berbalik menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Mengusap bibirnya dengan jas sekolahnya dan berkata dengan nada yang sama dengan raut wajahnya.

"Bisa berhenti menyapaku dengan cara mencium, _hyung_."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil mengambil roti bagiannya. Tidak menghiraukan Hyukjae yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memilih untuk menyedot susu miliknya. Jika Donghae sudah ada pada mode cuek, Hyukjae tidak akan bisa melawannya atau ia hanya akan berakhir tidak dihiraukan seperti tadi.

Kedua orang tua yang berada satu meja di hadapan mereka pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah ribuan kalinya masalah seperti ini terjadi di meja makan. Masalah kecil jika dilihat oleh orang lain, karena melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan perasaan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sesungguhnya? Hyukjae memang lebih sering menampilkan ekspresi datar, tidak pernah menampilkan emosi secara berlebihan, dan itu dimulai sejak kecil. Hanya sesekali Hyukjae akan tersenyum, itu pun hanya sebuah senyum kecil. Hyukjae juga pendiam, hanya berbicara seperlunya, dan lebih menyukai keheningan dan ketenangan.

"Berhenti mengerjai adikmu seperti itu, Donghae." Hankyung, sang kepala keluarga, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah Hyukjae dan Donghae secara bergantian, memperhatikan kedua anak itu yang tampak acuh menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku suka melakukannya." Jawab Donghae sekenanya. Ia menggigit rotinya dengan tenang, tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Hyukjae untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Toh, Hyukjae juga hanya akan memasang tampang datar seperti biasa. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi perasaan orang lain.

"Donghae _~ya_ ," ucap Hankyung, memperingatkan.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku suka melihat wajah Hyukjae, _abeoji_. Dia manis jika aku melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, _hyung_." Protes Hyukjae datar.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hyuk _ie_. Sekali aku mengatakan kau manis, ya kau manis." Tegasnya, tidak menerima penolakan lagi. Dan sekali lagi, kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan satu kecupan singkat. Menyelesaikan perkataan arogan putra sulung keluarga Lee yang segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil jas kerja miliknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Hyukjae, kau ikut aku atau tidak?"

 **::Little!::**

Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan kedua telinganya yang disumpal dengan _headset_ berwarna putih yang tersambung dengan MP3 berwarna senada. Memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan kota seoul yang selalu ramai digunakan oleh para pengguna jalan.

Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya terpaksa ia tinggalkan, saat deheman Donghae membuatnya menoleh dan menatap pemuda dengan rambut _brunettenya_ itu─yang disemir oleh sang pemilik empat tahun yang lalu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti siang." Katanya. Ia melirik Hyukjae dari sudut mata, mendapati bahwa adiknya itu masih menatapnya. Meminta penjelasan walaupun ekspresinya tetap sedatar papan.

"Aku ada rapat sampai malam nanti. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti apa yang telah kulakukan kemarin-kemarin. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memperhatikan jalanan, seolah-olah pemandangan itu sangat menarik. Bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Donghae yang hanya menghela nafas, merasa diabaikan.

Begitu Donghae menghentikan mobilnya disamping gerbang SM _Highschool_ , pemuda itu menahan tangan Hyukjae, meminta adik laki-lakinya itu untuk diam sebentar.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah tiga hari lagi." Ucapnya padat. "Dan aku sudah mengatakan pada _eomma_ dan _abeoji_ untuk membawamu bersamaku."

"Apa?" Kedua manik itu membulat, memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak kentara. Karena sekali lagi, wajah datarnya lebih mendominasi. "Tapi, aku─"

Donghae menatapnya tajam."Tidak ada penolakan, Hyukjae." Tandasnya mutlak. "Aku membutuhkan satu orang untuk menemaniku dirumah baruku nanti. Lagipula, letaknya lebih dekat dengan sekolahmu."

"Donghae _hyung_ , aku dititipkan oleh ibu dan ayahku dirumah orang tuamu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah itu dan ikut denganmu, kan, _hyung_?"

"Memang. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, kau juga dititipkan kepadaku. Jadi aku berhak mengajakmu kemana saja selama itu berada di dalam pengawasanku. Kau paham?"

"Tapi─"

"Sekali lagi kau mengelak, aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah susu stroberimu lagi."

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan si pangeran arogan. Dengan enggan ia mengangguk, berniat keluar dari dalam mobil saat suara Donghae lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Dah ah ya, nanti siang Siwon yang akan menjemputmu. Jangan pulang sendirian, atau kau akan menggunakan supir setiap hari."

Ancaman lagi. Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan senyum puas. "Aku mengerti, _hyung_."

 **::Little!::**

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hyukjae yang bergelung dengan selimut tebal di atas sofa memainkan remote TV dengan asal. Bingung memilih channel mana yang akan ditontonnya selagi menunggui kakak arogannya itu pulang. Sudah pukul setengah duabelas. Itu yang Hyukjae lihat ketika sudut matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok belakangnya.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hyukjae untuk menunggu Donghae pulang jika laki-laki itu melakukan rapat atau lembur sampai malam. Pemuda berambut coklat itu akan menunggu sambil menonton TV, terkadang ditemani segelas susu stroberi favoritnya sambil menenggelamkan konsentrasinya pada film yang ditayangkan. Dan jika suara deru mesin mobil Donghae sudah terdengar, bocah SMA itu akan segera menyambutnya. Tidak peduli dengan omelan kakaknya yang menyuruh Hyukjae agar lekas tidur serta tidak lagi menunggunya sampai tengah malam.

Tapi Lee Hyukjae tetaplah Lee Hyukjae. Ia bertingkah sama keras kepalanya seperti sang kakak, dan menyukai hadiah yang ia dapatkan setelahnya. Donghae akan menariknya secara paksa untuk tidur di kamar pribadinya. Menunggui pemuda duapuluhan itu selesai dengan ritual mandi, lalu ia akan tertidur dipelukan hangat laki-laki itu.

Hyukjae menikmatinya. Menikmati semua yang dilakukan oleh pemuda _brunette_ itu untuknya. Sikap posesifnya, sikap arogannya, dan sikap main perintahnya. Donghae suka main ancam, suka mengerjainya, juga suka memberikannya kejutan-kejutan aneh yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu suka menciumnya tiba-tiba. Yang entah sejak kapan, membuat tubuhnya merinding sendiri dengan perutnya yang terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam sana. Reaksi yang aneh, tapi sekali lagi, Hyukjae menyukainya.

Deru suara mesin mobil membuat Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru menghampiri pintu utama, menemukan Donghae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kemeja yang sudah tidak terkancing rapi. Kedua iris hitam laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan tajam, sebelum menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi adik kecilnya membangkang apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Masuklah kekamar, Hyukjae." Perintahnya singkat. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, mengikuti Donghae yang berlalu ke arah kamar miliknya dan membiarkan adiknya itu ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

Donghae meletakan tas kerjanya di atas meja, mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hanya butuh waktu limabelas menit untuk laki-laki itu menyelesaikan ritualnya. Karena setelahnya ia sudah keluar dari dalam sana dengan pakaian lengkap, ditambah dengan handuk yang menggantung dilehernya dengan rambut yang masih basah.

Kedua matanya besibobrok dengan manik kelam yang memperhatikannya dari atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu menaikan satu alisnya, berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan bagaimana adik kecilnya itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggu _hyung_."

Jawaban itu membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakan handuknya di atas kursi, kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Dengan santai, ditariknya Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan hidungnya mencium aroma stroberi yang menguar dari rambut coklat itu, sementara bibirnya mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae cukup lama. "Tidurlah, sayang."

"Hmm. Selamat tidur, _hyung_."

"Selamat tidur juga."

Tanpa Donghae sadari, bibir Hyukjae melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil. Dengan wajah yang dibenamkan di dada kakaknya, ia memejamkan matanya. Menggapai alam mimpi yang ia pastikan akan menjadi mimpi indah. Selama Donghae masih ada disampingnya.

 **::Little!::**

"Fiuh, ternyata aku aman. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta, ternyata tidak. Lihat ciri-cirinya!" Sungmin menunjukan ponselnya pada ketiga sahabatnya dengan semangat. "Hanya perasaan cemburu ringan karena terbiasa bersama."

"Itu untukmu, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Kedua matanya kembali beralih pada PSP hitam yang berada di tangannya. Serius untuk mengalahkan lawannya dengan beringas.

"Tentu saja. Aku lega ternyata aku hanya terkena penyakit ringan seperti takut ditinggalkan dengan si Choi menyebalkan itu!" sahut Sungmin berapi-api. "Jujur saja, aku takut kalau ternyata aku diam-diam jatuh cinta padanya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia sepupuku yang paling brengsek. Tapi yah, dia selalu ada untukku selama ini. Mungkin gara-gara itu aku suka cemburu saat melihatnya membawa wanita-wanita teman kencannya kemarin-kemarin. Dan─tambahan laki-laki dengan kulit seputih salju yang sudah dikonfirmasikan menjadi calon istrinya tahun depan."

"Kau baru mengakui kalau dirimu itu 'hampir' menjadi gay, Sungmin." kata Ryeowook polos.

"Dan kau perlu mendapatkan pacar. Segera!" tambah Kyuhyun, walaupun ekspresinya terkesan tidak peduli.

" _Engg_ , maaf saja teman-teman. Kemarin aku sudah konfirmasi kalau aku seorang _bi_." Jawab Sungmin dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Aku tertarik dengan seseorang di sekolah ini."

" _What?_ Siapa?!" Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama yang langsung heboh. Pemuda berambut ikal itu menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah menilai, menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira orang yang dimaksud oleh si _pinky boy_.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Pipi Sungmin merona saat mengatakannya. "Benar kan, Hyukjae?" Ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang daritadi hanya diam menatap mereka dengan wajah andalannya.

"Begitulah." Sahutnya singkat.

"Ck. Jadi kalian berdua mau rahasia-rahasiaan, begitu?" dengus Kyuhyun menahan kesal. "Baiklah. Jangan meminta bantuan apapun jika kau ingi menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku juga tidak butuh bantuanmu, setan!" balas Sungmin mengejek.

"Hei!"

Hyukjae mengacuhkan kedua orang itu dan kembali disibukkan dengan mp3-nya. Pikirannya sendiri melayang-layang, kembali ke arah percakapan mereka tentang ciri-ciri jatuh cinta.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae mencemaskan satu hal. Antara ia dan Donghae, ciri-cirinya lebih condong ke arah orang yang jatuh cinta. Entah apa yang salah dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Jantung yang berdebar-debar dan perut yang terasa bergelenyar saat laki-laki itu berada didekatnya atau mulai dengan kegiatan cium tiba-tibanya itu, membuatnya mengkhawatirkan satu hal. Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta? Pada kakak angkatnya sendiri?

"Jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatmu sama sekali tidak perlu dicemaskan, Hyukjae. Kalian bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah. Hanya kedua orang tuamu yang menitipkanmu pada keluarga angkatmu sekarang. Dan panggilan _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga hanya sebagai formalitas belaka, kan? Selain itu, kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain anggapan kakak-adik untuk dua orang yang beda keluarga. Seperti sahabat, mungkin?"

Suara Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae tersentak. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap langsung ke arah sahabatnya itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook, tapi dia sendiri belum yakin benar dengan perasaannya.

Dan juga, sejak kapan temannya itu bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku tahu permasalahanmu, Hyukjae." Binar mata Ryeowook terlihat jenaka. Apalagi saat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. Ia sudah bisa menebak perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae, walaupun itu sangat tipis.

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun." Dengus pemuda kurus itu jengah.

"Hei, aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu selama enam tahun!" ucap Ryeowook, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae. "Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Kalian berbeda, sungguh. Aku bahkan gemas sendiri dengan hubungan kalian. Aku yakin salah satu di antara kalian─ah, atau mungkin kalian berdua, mempunyai perasaan terhadap satu sama lain. Dan kau Hyukjae, kau harus mencari tahunya."

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Ayolah. Kau tidak kasihan dengan hatimu?"

Detik itu juga Hyukjae merasa ada yang mencelos di dadanya. Ryeowook benar, ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka. Ada yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sampai saat ini.

Hyukjae berusaha terlihat biasa saja. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, Ryeowook."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu. Sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada." Hyukjae memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil pada bibirnya. Ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia buru-buru meminta ijin untuk menjawab telepon. Sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya dan menghela nafas lega saat menyadari siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Iya, _eomma_?"

 _"_ _Hyuk_ ie _sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Suara lembut diujung sana membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Ia merindukan sosok ini. Ia merindukan ibu, juga ayahnya.

"Aku baik. _Eomma_ sendiri? Dan _appa_?"

 _"_ _Kami berdua juga baik-baik saja disini. Kami berdua sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"_

"Tidak." Hyukjae menjawab singkat. "Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua."

Suara tawa diujung sana membuat hati Hyukjae terasa hangat. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa ia sadari. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya, melepaskan semua rindu yang ia miliki setelah 12 tahun hanya mengobrol via telepon.

 _"_ _Pekerjaan appamu sebentar lagi akan selesai. Sebentar lagi kita akan bisa berkumpul bersama."_ Ucap Leeteuk senang.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian." Gumam Hyukjae. "Dan, _eomma_ ,"

 _"_ _Iya, sayang?"_

Hyukjae terdiam. Ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Ia memang tidak bisa menahan apapun jika berbicara dengan ibunya. Ingin mengatakan semua beban, tapi ia takut itu akan membuat ibunya cemas.

"Menurut _eomma_ , bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatku sendiri?"

Dan pada akhirnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa cemas untuk mendengar jawaban dari ibu kandungnya. Diseberang sana terasa sangat hening, sebelum akhirnya jawaban itu membuat matanya melebar. Jawaban yang sedikit meringankan hatinya.

 _"_ _Kalau kau mencintainya, kejarlah. Dan jika kalian berdua memang bahagia bersama, maka dapatkan kebahagiaan kalian._ Eomma _selalu mendukungmu dari sini._ "

 **::Little!::**

Hyukjae bersikap aneh seharian ini. Donghae menyadari itu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Kedua manik kelam itu menatapnya terang-terangan, bahkan menyipit saat Donghae melewatinya beberapa kali untuk memasukan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam truk pindahan barang.

Apa anak itu kesal karena Donghae berhasil membuatnya pergi dari rumah kedua orang tuanya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu, Hyukjae?" tegur Donghae jengah. Ia berdiri di depan Hyukjae, sementara adiknya itu bersikap acuh sambil memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam truk.

"Tidak ada." Balas Hyukjae singkat. "Menyingkir, _hyung_. Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang lain."

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Donghae menggeram kesal. Bocah ini menantangnya. Ia bahkan dengan santai melewati Donghae dan mengambil beberapa kardus untuk dimasukan kembali ke dalam truk. Bersikap bahwa pemuda duapuluh enam tahun itu hanya sebuah patung lilin. Tidak ada segannya sama sekali.

"Lee Hyukjae," Suaranya terdengar memperingatkan. Ia menahan tangan Hyukjae, membuat pemuda SMA itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?"

Sebisa mungkin Donghae menahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala adiknya itu dengan keras. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha untuk tetap sabar sementara matanya terus menatap tajam ke arah bocah bersurai coklat itu.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku?" Hyukjae membeo. Ia terdiam dan berpikir, sebelum menatap wajah Donghae tetap dengan wajah sedatar papan tulis. "Cium aku."

"Apa?" Donghae merasa idiot untuk beberapa detik. Adiknya itu sedang kerasukan apa? Tidak biasanya ia meminta cium duluan. "Katakan sekali lagi, Hyukjae."

"Cium aku, _hyung_."

Kening yang awalnya mengkerut itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian iblis. Tanpa membuang waktu, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Hyukjae, sedikit menekannya untuk merasai rasanya.

Gelenyar ini masih sama seperti dulu. Manis stroberi yang ia rasakan, dan insting aneh yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap hangat ke arah Hyukjae, sementara pemuda itu memilih untuk menutup matanya, seolah menikmati.

Untung saja Donghae cukup waras untuk menghentikan hal ini. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, mempelajari wajah Hyukjae yang perlahan membuka mata, balas menatap dengan kedua manik kelamnya yang seolah bisa menenggelamkan pemuda lebih tua itu lebih dalam. Dan detik itu juga, debaran itu langsung terasa dengan kuat.

"Jadi begini," Bisikan Hyukjae terdengar begitu halus. Rona tipis terlihat diwajahnya, tapi hilang sepersekian detik saat kedua mata itu kembali menjadi datar. "Terimakasih, _hyung_."

"Ah?"

Donghae benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan ketika adiknya lewat, ia masih tercengang. Masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Terlebih, pada jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk berdetak dengan tidak normal.

 **::Little!::**

"Bagaimana dengan rumah barumu? Kau nyaman?" Siwon melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan ingin tahu begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Donghae membalas dengan sebuah deheman singkat, menarik kursinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

"Ah, seperti apa yang aku mau."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia memilih memainkan ponselnya, sementara Donghae sudah disibukan dengan beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksa.

"Ah, Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan mentang-mentang kau menjadi wakilku kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan seenak jidatmu."

"Apa-apaan tuduhanmu itu? Aku kesini hanya bermaksud untuk menyapa. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan kembali ke ruangan." Dengus Siwon kesal.

Donghae terlihat tidak peduli. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menilai. "Aku tidak butuh disapa. Dan Choi Siwon, kau terlihat _sedikit_ berbunga-bunga."

Kedua bola mata Siwon sedikit melebar, lalu kembali seperti biasa disertai dengan kekehan ringan. "Alasan yang sama. Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi."

"Kau butuh sekretaris baru."

"Apa? Hei, sekretarisku itu tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Kenapa kau ingin memecatnya?"

"Aku tidak suka ada hubungan asmara atau suami-istri di dalam perusahaanku. Apa lagi itu adalah wakil presdir bersama sekretarisnya." Jawab Donghae datar, menelan semua protes yang dikeluarkan oleh wakil presdir termasuk sahabat baiknya itu.

Siwon hanya bisa mendengus. "Baik. Dia akan mengundurkan diri tiga hari sebelum pernikahan. Dan itu artinya tahun depan. Tenang, kami bisa bersikap professional."

"Apa itu artinya aku bisa memegang janji tidak akan ada suara berisik apapun di dalam ruanganmu?"

Wajah Siwon berubah merah. Sebagai laki-laki, ia jelas tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat baiknya ─coret─ _iblis_ ─coret─ itu. Dengan segera ia menggeleng dengan tegas, menyahuti omongan ambigu yang dilontarkan atasannya. "Sudah kubilang, kami professional."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Donghae disertai senyuman. "Tapi ingat, Choi Siwon. Jika sekali saja kalian melanggar, kau harus segera mencari sekretaris baru."

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan dumelan Siwon. Laki-laki tinggi itu tampaknya benar-benar kesal dengan sikap arogan sahabatnya. Tapi jika ia membantah, bisa dipastikan Lee Donghae akan menjalankan ancamannya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Seperti slogan laki-laki itu. Dia _absolute_.

"Tapi Donghae, sebelum kau mengomentari kisah cintaku, lebih baik kau urusi dulu kisah cintamu sendiri. Berhenti menyangkal hatimu. Kau tidak mau kan, adik muka datarmu itu dimiliki oleh orang lain? Terjebak _brother zone_ itu tidak enak sama sekali, loh."

Dan respon yang diberikan Donghae setelahnya membuat Siwon ingin tertawa getir sekaligus kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Sebuah pisau kecil serbaguna─yang selalu dibawa Donghae kemana-mana─melayang melewati pipi Siwon dan tertancap di dinding belakang sofa. Nyaris saja ia terkena benda itu, kalau tidak refleks menghindarkan wajah tampannya dari goresan penuh darah.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku sendiri yang memastikan kalau gergaji mesin yang akan mengenai wajahmu itu, Choi Siwon."

"Ba-baik."

 **::Little!::**

Hari ini lagi-lagi Donghae harus pulang malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat, dan laki-laki itu khawatir dengan kebiasaan adik manisnya jika ia dapat pekerjaan lembur. Salahkan dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya, dan rapat mengenai tender yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Apa sih yang dilakukan oleh pegawainya sampai-sampai mengurus masalah itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama?

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa, Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Merasa heran saat ia mendapati bahwa sosok adiknya itu tidak menghampirinya di depan pintu seperti biasa.

 _'_ _Apa Hyukjae sudah tidur?'_

Pemuda berusia duapuluh enam tahun itu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. TV yang dibiarkan menyala dan gelas yang tergeletak di atas meja, serta sosok adiknya yang tidur meringkuk di atas sofa membuat senyuman itu tersungging dengan sendirinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat, berjongkok di depan wajah Hyukjae dan memperhatikan wajah damai milik adiknya.

 _'_ _Dia benar-benar tertidur.'_

Donghae tidak sampai hati membangunkan bocah SMA itu saat ini. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang miliknya. Bisa ia rasakan pergerakan kecil dari sosok tersebut, sebelum kembali tenang dengan zona nyamannya.

"Hae _hyung_ ─"

Suara halus itu menyebabkan dua alis Donghae tertaut. Ia baru saja hendak berdiri, tapi tertahan dengan panggilan lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Hae _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Itu hanya sebuah igauan.

Donghae seharusnya bisa tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi beda cerita jika yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang diam-diam ia sukai. Tubuhnya bahkan mendadak membatu, seolah-olah menjadi arca hidup yang masih mampu bernafas tapi tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ekspresi terkejut, kaget, jelas sekali terlihat diwajahnya yang biasanya terkesan dingin. Hanya karena sebuah ungkapan dari sosok yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya. Ingusan dan tidak tertolong. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi adiknya. Dan tanpa ia duga bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat jika mereka bersama.

 _'_ _Oh, sialan!'_

Laki-laki itu menyeret lututnya lebih dekat. Mengelus pipi halus itu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan adiknya yang kembali tertidur pulas tanpa mengucapkan igauan apapun. Sebuah senyum terlihat diwajahnya yang terbiasa datar. Menambah kadar manisnya bocah yang menyandang nama Lee Hyukjae di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, adik kecilku sayang?" bisikan Donghae terdengar begitu lembut. "Aku juga mencintai─ah, salah. Aku juga menyayangimu. Benar-benar menyayangimu. Bukan lagi sebagai adikku."

Lalu ia membiarkan bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir tebal itu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

 **::Little!::**

"Nah-ah. Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini pagi-pagi, eh?"

Siwon menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kursi ruang makan begitu melihat Donghae sudah duduk di dalam sana. Tanpa ragu, Siwon mengambil buah apel yang berada di dalam keranjang buah, memakannya sembari menunggu Donghae yang disibukan dengan meminum kopinya dengan damai.

"Kau benar, _Brother zone_ itu sama sekali tidak enak, Siwon."

"Uhuk!" Siwon terbatuk-batuk mendengar kalimat 'sapaan' yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Sementara si pelaku kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sahabatnya yang setengah sekarat membutuhkan air.

"Hyukjae masih tidur. Jadi aku rasa aman untuk membicarakannya disini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau katakan?" protes Siwon. Ia berhasil menghilangkan tersedaknya setelah pelayan Donghae buru-buru memberikannya segelas air. Beruntung disini masih ada yang peka, tidak seperti sahabat _iblis_ nya itu yang memang sama sekali tidak punya perasaan.

"Hyukjae berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku kemarin," Ucap Donghae. "Maksudku, tidak benar-benar mengatakan. Dia mengigau."

Kedua mata Siwon melotot. "Serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu, Siwon? Kita juga sedang tidak dalam tahap bertaruh kalau Hyukjae jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak." Dengus si arogan tak sabar.

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan. Aku tidak percaya si muka datar bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, ada kemungkinan, sih. Kau kan selalu mencuri ciuman darinya." Sindir Siwon, tidak sadar kalau ia sedang menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan, Siwon,"

"Eh?" Muka Siwon langsung pias. Didepannya Donghae sudah siap dengan pisau pemotong buah dan seringaian iblis. Ditambah dengan aura-aura mencengkam tak kasat mata yang membuat si pemuda atletis itu berkomat-kamit membacakan mantra dari alkitab yang dibacanya.

"Choi Siwon sepertinya cari mati,"

"Ah, Siwon _hyung_? Donghae _hyung_? Selamat pagi."

' _Lee Hyukjae! Terimakasih nak, kau penyelamat jiwaku.'_

Donghae menoleh saat suara halus itu menyapanya dari belakang. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hyukjae. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu di sekolah nanti." Balas Siwon buru-buru. Mengeluarkan senyum paling tulus untuk adik sahabatnya yang mengerikan.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_."

"Hyukjae, kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Iya, _hyung_. Kau sendiri tidak siap-siap?"

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi aku memanggil Siwon kemari untuk membahas beberapa hal yang penting." Jawab Donghae. Ia jujur tentang perkataannya, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur untuk menjawab lengkap.

"Ah, begitu. Baik, _hyung_. Aku berangkat dulu. Sarapan sambil di jalan saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua."

Hyukjae tersenyum sopan. Mengambil roti bagiannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan kepada dua pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan elusan pada kepalanya dan ucapan hati-hati dari sang kakak yang mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum senang. Berharap seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat kakaknya itu. Ia mendapat berkat dari Tuhan saat di sekolah nanti.

"Jadi?" Siwon kembali buka suara saat Hyukjae tidak terlihat dalam pandangannya. Suara mobil yang menderu di luar membuat keduanya benar-benar yakin bahwa anak itu sudah pergi dan tidak bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Yah, aku rasa aku perlu mengatakan hal ini juga." Jawab Donghae datar. "Kupikir aku perlu mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencin─ah, menyayanginya."

"Kau yakin? Sudah percaya dengan hatimu? Kemarin-kemarin kau bahkan mengangap remeh kata-kataku."

"Entahlah. Saat ia mengatakannya kemarin, entah kenapa aku langsung yakin dengan perasaanku. Apalagi setiap saat kau merecokiku dengan hal yang sama. Mau tidak mau aku berpikir, bodoh."

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu yang kemarin. Bukannya kau mengatakan bahwa kau selalu benar? Lalu apa ini? Kemana slogan mutlakmu, Donghae?" tanya Siwon, menyindir jahil.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Dia adalah adik kecil yang berhasil membuatku berpikir, bahwa cinta tidak sepenuhnya mutlak. Seperti apa yang kukatakan selama ini."

"Wow! Seorang Lee Donghae bisa berkata seperti itu? Ini adalah sesuatu yang _amazing_!" decak Siwon takjub. "Perlu kau mengulanginya agar aku bisa merekamnya?"

"Berani kau melakukannya, pisau ini akan benar-benar merusak wajahmu itu, Choi Siwon."

"Ba-baik, baik."

 **::Little!::**

Hyukjae menaikan satu alisnya saat sore itu Donghae tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia meletakan komik yang dibacanya di atas paha, memperhatikan pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Donghae melangkah mendekati Hyukjae. Menarik tangan adiknya itu, memintanya berdiri.

"Hyukjae, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

 **::Little!::**

"Kau bilang kau sedang sakit. Kenapa sekarang mengajakku kesini?"

Donghae memberikan tatapan penuh ke arah Hyukjae begitu mereka sudah berada di atap rumah. Atap ini tidak seperti atap rumahan pada umumnya. Karena disini lebih terlihat seperti taman kecil. Lengkap dengan ayunan yang berada di tengahnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan satu hal," Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hyukjae, kemudian memasukan keduanya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa tidak di kamarku saja?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Tempatnya kurang mendukung." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

Hyukjae hanya mampu mendengus sebagai jawaban. Kakaknya itu, mau sampai kapan pun juga sifat seenaknya tidak akan hilang. Benar-benar tipe pangeran arogan kelas berat.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Hening yang terasa panjang dengan desiran angin pelan yang membuai wajah mereka. Sepanjang itu pula Donghae hanya menatap adiknya, memikirkan kalimat yang pas sebelum bibir tipis itu membuka perlahan.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan _eomma_ dan _abeoji_. Dan tentang hal ini, mereka merestuinya."

Kedua alis Hyukjae terangkat naik. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Lalu aku juga berbicara dengan Leeteuk _ajjumma_ , ibumu. Diluar perkiraanku, dia juga langsung merestuinya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, _hyung_? Ada apa dengan Hankyung _appa,_ Heechul _eomma_ dan juga ibuku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku pikir terlalu lama untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Jadi langsung saja,"

Kening itu mengkerut. Semakin bingung.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyukjae. Tidak sebagai seorang kakak, tapi sebagai seseorang yang jatuh cinta. Karena itu, jadilah milikku."

Hyukjae merasa oksigen menjadi hal paling langka saat ini. Bibirnya terbuka, berusaha mencari oksigen secepat mungkin. Sementara kedua matanya seolah disandera oleh pemilik sang iris hitam. Yang semakin lama melangkah semakin dekat, mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menempel ke tembok, memenjarakannya.

Bocah itu tahu, pernyataan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Bocah itu tahu, kalau pada akhirnya dia hanya akan bisa melemas saat orang didepannya akan mengatakannya secara nyata. Bocah itu tahu, gelenyar membahagiakan itu akan menghantam hatinya. Membuatnya ingin berteriak senang, menunjukan betapa bahagianya dia dengan ini semua.

Sejak ia dengan berani meminta sebuah ciuman dari kakaknya, saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar terjatuh dalam pesona pemuda _absolute_ didepannya ini. Hyukjae sendiri tidak sadar, kapan tepatnya perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin terus berada disamping Donghae, menahan laki-laki itu disana, tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, adik kecil?" Donghae menyeringai dalam senyumnya. Kedua matanya tak luput memandang ekspresi sekecil apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah SMA itu.

"Aku─aku,"

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, anak nakal. Kau sendiri yang lebih dulu mengatakannya padaku."

"Eh─APA? KAPAN?" Hyukjae syok. Kapan dia mengatakan hal itu? Seingatnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yah, tidak mengatakan juga. Kemarin malam, kau mengigau. Bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku. Jujur itu membuatku tertawa. Bocah sepertimu ternyata bisa juga jatuh cinta."

Itu ejekan, walaupun Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya fokus kesana. Karena yang parah adalah, dia yang mengatakan duluan. Ya Tuhan! Walaupun itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar juga.

"Err─aku,"

Rasanya Hyukjae tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Stok malunya sudah habis saat ini. Walaupun ekspresinya tetap sedatar papan, tapi Hyukjae tahu kalau kakaknya itu menyadari kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak berniat menolak orang sakit, kan, Hyukjae?" Donghae masih tetap menggodanya. Ia berpura-pura memasang wajah sendu, dan itu berefek pada Hyukjae yang menggenggam erat lengannya. _Seperti ingin menangis_.

"A─aku mau, _hyung_."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Aku mau, _hyung_."

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu jawaban yang aku mau."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa berpikir.

"Bilang kau menyayangiku," balasnya licik.

"Ahh," Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Aku juga menyayangimu, _hyung_. Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai orang yang jatuh cinta. Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya, terdengar semakin pelan.

Donghae tertawa senang. Ia menundukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut. Membiarkannya menempel selama beberapa detik, kemudian dilumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Hyukjae yang kaget hanya bisa tergagap. Membiarkan Donghae mengeksplorasi bibirnya, memasukan lidahnya dan memainkan lidah serta rongga mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

Hampir lima menit itu berjalan sampai Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae menjauh. Ia terengah-engah, memelototi Donghae seolah laki-laki itu melakukan pelanggaran berat.

"Kau mau membuatku mati, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasai bibirmu."

"Tapi ini terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan nafas."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau pun iya, aku yang akan memberikanmu nafas buatan."

"Kau mesum!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mesum. Aku itu _absolute_."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Dengus Hyukjae. Merasa gerah karena Donghae kembali dengan semua kicauannya tentang betapa _absolute_ nya dia.

"Dan aku menyayangimu, Hyukjae."

"Donghae _hyung_ sialan!"

 **END**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca (dan tambahan mau mereview) FF ini. Aku tahu ini mainstream, kurang gula dan sebagainya, hahaha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka membuat FF pedo!Hae. Dan FFku selanjutnya sepertinya masih seperti itu. Atau entahlah#plak

Omong-omong FF ini ada karena terinspirasi dari sifat dua tokoh di anime Kuroko No Basuke (Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya). Walaupun sifatnya tidak sepenuhnya sama, karena aku rasa Akashi terlalu sadis untuk Donghae *plak*.

Intinya, terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca sekaligus mereview ^^ Kritik dan saran ditunggu. Sekian dan terimakasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

"Omong-omong, _hyung_. Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan restu dari orang tua kita?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher kekasihnya. "Gampang saja. Aku tinggal menelepon mereka dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku. Selesai."

"Hanya itu?" Hyukjae tampak tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mengancam yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ibuku sangat _excited_ dengan apa yang kukatakan. Ibumu terdengar setuju-setuju saja. Dan para suami hanya mengikuti apa kata istri mereka, kurasa. Dan Hyukjae, aku tidak akan sedurhaka itu untuk mengancam orang tua kita. Paling tidak aku akan menculikmu kalau tidak diijinkan."

Hyukjae hanya melemparkan tatapan super datar. Dengan tenang, ia menyikut perut Donghae, membuat laki-laki itu meringis pelan diiringi dengan tawa mengejek dari si pelaku.

"Berhenti bersikap seenaknya, Lee Donghae."

"Aku tidak bersikap seenaknya,"

"Kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Ah, omong-omong orang tuamu akan pulang empat bulan lagi. Berminat untuk memberikan _suprise_?"

"Dasar pengalih pembicaraan. Tentu saja aku berminat, _hyung_ bodoh!"

Donghae tertawa geli. Mencium pipi Hyukjae yang membuat bocah itu memerah setelahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan."

 **-Real END-**


End file.
